


The Taste of Sake and Coffee

by NeetNeko



Category: One Piece
Genre: Coffee Shop, F/M, I MEANT IT AS ROMANCE THO, Mentioned Luffy, Minor Appearance of Crocodile, and Vivi, can be platonic if you like, chopper is chopper, college Zoro, minor LuNami, waitress Robin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:40:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26493523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeetNeko/pseuds/NeetNeko
Summary: Zoro is tired of everything and she's just a breath of fresh air.Chapter 2 will be posted soon.
Relationships: Nico Robin/Roronoa Zoro
Comments: 4
Kudos: 43





	The Taste of Sake and Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> A-ano I don't know how to write One Piece characters and this is my first time. I just want to contribute something to this ship. I love itttt (ﾐㅇ ༝ ㅇﾐ)

He's grown tired of everything lately.

The buildings. The crowd. The shitty train for transportation. Even he's grown sick of looking at his damnd reflection every morning. It's not that he misses his hometown where everything was just rustic and simple. It's that he's just honestly tired. At most, he has avoided Luffy and Usopp who have both tempted him to go to trips around the city. He's also avoided Brook who recently sent him an email invitation to his gig.

Zoro looks around, spotting the new cafe stalled along the pavement. It's new and he steps closer, smelling the strong and enticing brew of coffee. He fixes his sachel across his torso and enters the quaint place. He thanks the gods, not that he believes in them, for the few customers in the place.

The cafe is quiet and fucking relaxing.

It's about damn time.

Oh, wait, looking around, there are shelves of books in the wall. Soft rugs in place of the tiles and he immediately takes notice of the sign. He has to remove his shoes apparently. Fine by him.

"Hi, welcome to Baroque Cafe." A woman greets him. He is busy looking all over the place, grunting in reply.

"You seem understaff." He finally comments, noting that there are only 2 of them. A man with a cigar between his mouth is in the counter, scowling at a newspaper.

The woman hums and he whips his head to look at her properly. She's pretty. In a classical and noticeable way. She seems to be a older than him by a few years. Six years perhaps? Seven? He shrugs mentally.

"Yes. Well, two of our waiters weren't able to make it."

He doesn't like conversing with a stranger much but he continues, asking, "this cafe is ran by you and your husband?"

She blinks at him before laughing again. Her laugh isn't exactly obnoxious or annoying. It's quiet and amused. "That." She points. "Is not my husband. He's more like a brother to me but we co-own this cafe." She leads the way to his own table. "Any drinks you have in mind, mister?"

He reaches for the menu. He feels like he's in a restaurant instead. It's better, he supposed, than to order from that man. He roves his eyes down the board while the woman patiently waits for his order.

"Just dark coffee." He says. "With little cream."

She tilts her head, not expecting the plain order.

"Okay. Dark coffee coming up."

He's not in the mood for booze or sake. Although he wishes he is. But it's not helping him finish his shitty thesis or escape from the wack he calls friends. He yawns tiredly, running his hand through his green hair.

The woman comes back later with his coffee. "Here it is, Mister swordsman."

His neck almost snaps. "What?"

She smiles almost mysteriously. "I knew I've seen you somewhere. You were that young man who cosplayed Oda Nobunaga." She looks excited at the prospect of meeting him.

Wait, young man?

"Oh that." His cheeks warm up. "It wasn't cosplay."

She smiles warmly. Zoro notes it is not bright. Not like the one he's seen Hiyori wear or Nami's. It seems furtive and gentle.

He knows it is not the woman's intention to make him feel like a kid. He's 21 and, well, a man. He feels slightly offended being called a young man by a woman who looks near his age.

"Just call either of us if you want a refill." She says. "He's Mr. Zero."

"Zero?" What the hell is this place?

She brushes off the incredulous look in his face. "I am Miss All-Sunday. And yours?" He knows she's establishing a good relationship between him, a customer and he blankly sweeps his eyes over her face.

"Roronoa Zoro." He replies. "Call me Zoro."

"Zoro." She tests, nodding. "I'll leave you here for now." She's about to take her leave when she turns around once again and says, "Can you rate our service later? It would be great to hear your feedback."

He raises the cup to his lips. "I'll deduct some merits for being understaff."

She smiles, faintly amused. "I should raise our standards in the future then."

* * *

He does not come back to the cafe for weeks. He did like their coffee though. That Mr. Zero seemed to know his craft. The waitress had been a bit too strange though. Not bizarre strange. Like enigmatic strange. Sanji had been overly interested in that cafe when he told him about the shop. He did not go into details. Just a passing summarization of what had transpired in the week.

"Hiyori called me." Nami says. "She wants to talk to you."

Zoro grunts, scratching his head.

"Why are you scratching your head? A beautiful woman wants to date you."

"DATE?" He asks, almost scandalized. He almost drops the bottle of same in his hand. "HOW THE HELL? AND WHEN?"

"When you let her sleep with you."

"What?" He starts to feel irritated. "I never slept with someone. How could I have slept with her?"

"Oh not like that, you idiot." Nami scolds him, arranging the vase across him. "When she was drunk last week, didn't you let her sleep on you?"

"With ... on. Fucking making it clear, woman." He mutters. "I was as drunk as her. Even half of you were sprawled on the floor. You were shamelessly grinding on Luffy that night!"

"Well, duh." She says, rolling her eyes. "He's my boyfriend." He lightly glares at her before downing the sake.

"I'm dating no one. I already hate seeing you guys and you want me to see myself in a commitment. No, thanks."

"Tell that to Hiyori." She chirps. "Poor woman deserves to know." She leans in. "You're not into large age gaps, aren't you? I mean, you're still studying while Hiyori-san is already working as a supervisor. And I've never seen you with someone."

"Can't I just be uninterested in general?"

"We suspected you were asexual." Nami says. "But meh."

Zoro snorts loudly, sake almost escaped from his mouth. "Just call Hiyori-san back and tell her you'll meet her. Make your intentions clear. I know your penchance of being idiotic and dense."

"Get off my fucking affairs, Nami."

"Yes, yes. I love you too, bud. I'm going to accompany Luffy tonight so the apartment is all yours." She wiggles her brows.

"I'm not bringing someone." He says tightly.

"Did you ever?" He squeezes his lips into a thin line.

So maybe he isn't into sexual relations much. People in general demand too much attention. He likes people just fine.

Not wanting Nami to harangue him about Hiyori anymore, Zoro dialled in Hiyori's number and called. He looked over the window and watched some kids play along his sidewalk.

"I am not ready for this." He mutters under his breath.

* * *

"Have you tried Baroque's coffee, Zoro-kun? It's so good. Honestly, the smell. The taste." Hiyori says. She is still in her work clothes when he came in to her place. Zoro nods solemnly.

"Yea, I've tasted theirs once." He couldn't judge their drinks completely since he just bothered to order a bitter coffee with little cream. "It's good."

A young woman with blue hair meets them by the door. Zoro slightly feels his head pinch with how similar their hair color are. Hiyori's hair is between blue and green. His is green. It was lighter when he was younger.

"You wanted to talk to me about something?" Zoro goes straightforward. He wants this to be over with.

"Yes." Hiyori says gently. She starts to blush and Zoro watches. He doesn't know what to feel. He's never been in a relationship. He's never longed for one. And women, more often than not, seem more scared of him. It's either the almost-permanent scowl on his face or they find his other almost-blind eye frightening. He has to admit he is piqued. "I-I. . ."

Her voice seems to fade into the background. He does not know why. He wants to listen to her. He really does. But he's caught something entirely more . . . intriguing.

The gloomy woman is there. She's reading a book by the nearest window. Today, she's just one of the customers. And maybe. . . maybe just this once, he admits he hasn't entirely grown tired of _everything._ She's a breath of fresh air.

So this is attraction.

It's weird. He doesn't know her. Hasn't talked to her aside from the customer-waitress interaction last week. He just finds her _new_. Is it often like this?

He feels like a jerk when Hiyori smiles to him brightly and out of a sudden, he hears again.

"I'm not sure." He says quickly.

Hiyori deflates. He flushes. "It's just — I thought it was mutual."

"It's not your fault." Zoro says, not knowing what the fuck is going on. Although, he has an inkling what they are talking about. "I led you on, perhaps."

Hiyori sips, more thoughtful now. "Perhaps, you did."

"I'm sorry." He feels awkward.

"It's fine." She smooths. "I'd still end up confessing to you, anyway. It's like those kokuhaku back when I was in highschool."

He chuckles slightly.

"Have you never had someone confess to you?"

He wracks his brain. He ends up shrugging. "Not that I know of." He dismisses.

She giggles. "Why not? You're a good-looking man."

Zoro is not one to take compliments like a decent person so he flushes and mutters a thanks, searching his brain to return the favor. "Err, thank you. Your hair looks good pinned."

Hiyori only smiles at him brightly before taking a sip.

When he offers to take her home later, Hiyori politely turns him down, saying she has to go somewhere else. He nods in understanding and he turns his back.

Only to almost crashed onto the woman.

What was her little name again?

Ah, Miss All-Sunday. It's just pinned on her left chest. Not that he's staring. She's carrying a black trash bag and she blinks her blue eyes owlishly at him. Her eyes slightly light up in recognition.

"Mr. Swordsman." She says. "Are you going inside?"

"Zoro." He corrects her. "And I've already had a cup. Thank you."

"I was ready to usher someone earlier for a free cake for you." She teases. Her tone is still dry. "We have cafe policies for special occasions."

He's confused and he raises a brow in question. "For engage couples, birthdays, and anniversaries." She supplies.

"Oh." He says. He can't help his cheeks to warm. "We aren't together."

She looks at him and offers, "perhaps, you're not trying."

"Exactly." He retorts. "Not ready for those."

"Oh that poor woman." She says, blinking at the direction where Hiyori has gone. "Are you not worried she's tripped on a pavement somewhere and hit her head?"

Zoro opens his mouth for quite a few times. Is she alright? That's ... that's a bit morbid.

"She's not that clumsy as I recall." He replies. Up close, he observes she's taller than him by an inch and he smells a heavy lavender scent from her. He finds himself wanting to lean in and bury his nose in her neck.

His eyes widen at his thoughts.

Get a hold of your fucking self, man.

She raises her hand and waves at him. "I'm afraid I have to go and dispose of this. See you soon, Mr. Swordsman. And then, increase a star in your review, at least?"

His lips quirk. "Yea, sure."

* * *

"Maybe you should lessen your alcohol intake, Zoro." Chopper advises him. The young medical prodigy looks at the sake in his hand in disapproval. Zoro looks at the the paper sprawled in front of him and grunts.

"After I'm finished with this shit. Help me, Chopper."

"I've already offered I would help you. That's why I'm here." He says and looks at his screen. The seventeen-year-old frowns.

"Your related literature is freaking messy, Zoro!" He exclaims.

"Yes, yes. I know." He dismisses. "I'm not that smart. I don't even know why I'm in college."

"Okay. I recommend Google Scholar and UKEssays for the 2nd chapter." Chopper recommends, taking a sip of his hot chocolate drink. Zoro scratches his temple and typed in.

"Yeah, and what's next?"

"Come on, Zorooo! You aren't that stupid, are you?"

"Do you want your ass kicked, kid?"

The boy huffs, blowing air in his cheeks. Zoro chuckles and ruffles his brown curly hair. "You do your homework while I do this. I'll just have you proofread the first part."

Chopper nods, taking a bite of his favorite candy sticks. "Fine. Fine." He raises his mug. "Refill please! Hot choco!"

"Sometimes, I think you're not 17." Zoro comments.

"Why not?" The younger man asks.

"You act too much like a kid."

"We're practically the same." Chopper says. "We're both virgins."

"Why, you—"

"Refill, coming up." The woman, Miss All-Sunday, interjects, swooping in to pour hot chocolate in Chopper's ready mug. Okay, maybe _swooping in_ is too uncharacteristic a word for her. She smiles at the younger boy who smiles at her back.

She turns to Zoro. "Choco, too, Mr. Swordsman?"

"I already got a bottle."

"I do not recommend alcohol in our establishment, Mr. Swordsman." She begins sternly. "Especially, when you're accompanied by a minor."

"Right." He says, looking apologetic. "Sorry."

"I'll let it pass." She chuckles. "It's already hypocritical of me since I'm letting my co-owner smoke at work."

"Marshmallows, Miss All-Sunday?"

The woman laughs, covering her mouth delicately. Zoro's chest feels light. She reaches for her big pockets in her apron and produces a jar of marshmallows. "You can put as much as you like." She says.

"Thank you!" The boy hops in his seat.

"You're welcome." She returns the jar in her pockets. "Are you two brothers?"

Chopper is the one who answers. "No. But I wish."

Zoro merely chuckles, resisting the urge to ruffle his hair once again. He's fond of the boy who's almost like a younger brother to their circle and who likes cotton candy as much as Zoro drinks sake. The woman gazes at him and she breaks eye contact when a customer calls for another refill. He swallows and carefully drinks sake as he stares at her retreating back.

"You're not going to finish this if you turn yourself drunk." Chopper crosses his arms.

"Since when was I drunk?"

"Good point." He chirps. "Why won't you ask her out?"

"Wh— crap. I spilled on myself." He reaches for the napkin.

"You won't be finished with this if you're always drunk and not getting laid." Chopper says.

"Hey, kid, watch that mouth." He scolds. "Getting laid is out of the question. Have you gotten laid?"

Chopper gags. "No."

"Hah." Zoro snickers.

"Start typing." Chopper says. "Or I'll give Miss All-Sunday your number."

"You're being ridiculous." Zoro scoffs, not even trying to defend himself. "I'll bore her to death."

"Naturally."

Zoro's brow twitches. "I heard you rejected Hiyori-san."

"I rejected no one."

"Owe up to what you did."

He's been wanting to strangle the kid for minutes now. "I didn't want to be in a relationship. That's the bloody end of it."

"And yet you keep staring at that lady?" Chopper asks.

He flushes and blames it on the sake. "I'll start on the damn introduction."

The kid laughs.


End file.
